piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Chest
Pirates tend to acquire things in their travels and to keep them all together, they simply toss them into an "easy" to carry Sea Chest. In Pirates Online, the Sea Chest is everything in the pirate's possession. Their weapons and garb inventory, journal, badges, potions pouch, materials pouch, and ships (stored conveniently in voodoo bottles); but also their skills, acquaintances, and game options. Getting the Sea Chest The Sea Chest is the first item the pirate receives as soon as they exit the jail on Rambleshack. In POTCO, the Sea Chest functions as a Menu. To access it, click on the Sea Chest icon in the lower-right or press the Tab key at any time. Menu The Pirates of the Caribbean Online Menu or the Sea Chest options that are available: 'Hearties (F)' [[Hearties|'Hearties']] are the pirates acquaintances; Friends, Crewmates, or Guildmates. By clicking the Mug icon or pressing 'F' - you can view your Friends, Crew, or Guild information, such as how many of them there are and which one are currently in the Caribbean. 'Compass ©' By clicking on the Compass or pressing''' 'C', the magical [[compass|'''compass]] will appear in the upper-right corner of your screen. This compass acts as a radar, showing enemies in red, other pirates in blue, crewmates in pink, and NPCs in green, etc. As well as your tracked quests with stars and arrows. 'Map Menu (M)' To bring up a complete Map of the Caribbean, click on the Globe or press 'M'. The map will display the islands or ship the pirate is currently on. Any tracked quest goals will be displayed as a Yellow star. The Map is also where the pirate can change which Server they are connected to. 'Inventory Menu' Click on the Chest or press 'I' to view your Inventory. This includes Weapon Belt, Ammo Pouch, Materials Pouch, Garb, Jewelry & Tattoos, Treasure, Cheat Cards 'Skills Menu' The [[Skills (Menu)|'Skills Menu']] displays the pirate's current skill levels and abilities. View them by clicking the Wheel icon or Press 'K'. This menu is also where the pirate can upgrade their skills and abilities. This menu does not include the Fishing and Potion skills since they are passive skills only. 'Badges Menu' By pressing 'B' on your keyboard or pressing the badges icon, you can open the [[Badges (Menu)|'Badges Menu']] which displays your PvP Infamy rank for both PvP and SvS (Privateering). It also allows you to add your rank for PvP or SvS next to your name tag, or your ship's name tag. 'Ships Menu' To view your Ship Details Menu, click on the Ship icon or Press 'H'. You will be able to view the Ship Details. This includes the ship's name, class, customization upgrade level, plus details for cargo, crew, broadsides and shipmates aboard. 'Treasure Menu' This menu displays the pirates collected [[treasure|'treasure']]s (trinkets and valuable found from enemies), their gold, cheat cards and even their best fishing catches. View this menu by clicking the Treasure symbol or press 'U'. 'Quest Journal Menu' To view your pirate's current quests consult the [[Quest Journal (Menu)|'Quest Journal']] by clicking on the Book icon or press 'J'. When you open your journal, it will display the quests that you are currently tracking and their progress level. 'Lookout' There various additional games like Pirate vs. Pirate (PvP Battles), Treasure Map Battles (Black Pearl), Play Cards (Parlor Games) or Privateering (SvS Battles). Click the Spyglass icon or Press 'L' to open the [[Lookout|'Lookout']] Menu. 'Options Menu' By clicking the Gears, pressing the ESC key or pressing 'F7', the Game Options 'menu will appear. The pirate can select Video, Audio, and other settings that affect how the game plays. 'Game Note Originally, in the intro to the game you had to go to a bar on Rambleshack and get the Sea Chest from Doggerel Dan and his wife. Category:Menu Category:Equipment Category:Game Play